Saturday Morning
by pyroJoe
Summary: Darry had just gotten his brother's trust back. Pony didn't want to be known as a kid. Just when he thinks life is easier, it's not. WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT! not slash
1. Teasing

I could hear the laughing coming from inside already. There was only one good thing about working until eleven on Friday. I had Saturday off. Soda worked Saturday mornings and that left Pony and me for bonding time. I never would have guessed a couple of hours once a week and we'd have a semi better understanding of each other.

I got slipped inside the thick clouded area just in time, to hear the words "Blow job" come out of Steve's mouth. I rolled my eyes. I hated when they did this. Unfortunately, I couldn't say that I didn't do this with my friends. I clapped my hands over my little brother's ears. "Hey! Virgin ears." I was really going to have to get around to having that talk with Pony.

"Take it easy Darry, ain't like the kid hasn't heard it before." Two-Bit flipped through another page in the play boy. "I found her! Soda look at her rack."

I rolled my eyes and moved from Pony's ears to Soda's eyes. "Keith, I'd appreciate it if you would keep that smut out of my house, and away from my brothers."

"I'd appreciate it if you would call me by name. Besides, Darry you shouldn't be mean to me. I'm just trying to help you boys out here. I know for a fact you haven't had a date in eight months. Soda here hasn't gotten action in a couple, and Pony, hell he's still a baby."

"I'm not a baby, Two-Bit."

"Worse, kid your innocent." Steve flipped a pretzel at him. Pony retaliated and threw it back. "Don't think I didn't see you with the new girl today. Kid, you don't even know how to talk to a girl."

I swallowed hard. I wasn't ready for Pony to start chasing girls like Soda. It meant more trouble for me. Pony's ears went redder than I'd ever seen. "She's in my art class that's all Steve."

"Are you talking about that weird hippie chick?" Two-Bit asked.

"Weird? I thought she was kind of cute." Steve said, he attempted to pull a King out of his shoe.

"You like them young? Don't'cha Stevie boy."

"One, Stevie boy makes me sound like I'm on of them." He gestured to me and my brothers. "Two, I do like them young, you can even ask your sister."

We all bust out laughing. Two-Bit scowled at Steve. "Watch it, wise ass."

I sat down to play the game of poker with them. "I always thought his Mom was the looker." I grinned.

Two-Bit threw down his cards. "You leave my Mama out of this."

"Don't tell me my kid brothers need to go take a roll in the hay."

"It's not your brothers that need a roll in the hay, it's you."

* * *

I felt my stomach close in. There was no one that light that would ever pounce on me; it had to be Pony. I cracked open my eyes. "Turn the cartoons on already?"

Pony sat up, from body slamming me. "Nope, isn't there anything else on?"

I frowned; Pony seemed to be in the root of every ones jokes last night. The fact that he was the youngest, less experience and half the time was probably confused on what the guys were talking about made him an easy target. He still had his childhood and innocence, and I wanted to keep it that way. "You okay, kiddo?"

He nodded. "I'm just sick of watching cartoons."

"The game isn't on until one." I raised my eyebrow imitating Two-Bit. It was the only way I knew how to question him, with out using words and not have him think I was angry at him.

"Did they say anything else about Molly?" He asked biting his nails.

"Molly? The girl they were teasing you about? The one in your art class or whatever?"

Pony nodded. "I didn't like what Steve said about her. She's a nice girl. Her parents both died. She lives with her uncle."

"I see, so she's more of a buddy, than a girlfriend?"

Pony nodded. I let the breath out that I had been holding, since he brought up a girl. Truth be told, I wasn't ready for him to join in on mine and Soda's conversations yet. I didn't want girls distracting him from school. "What am I going to do with a girlfriend?"

I grinned and grabbed him by the waist. I bent down and picked up my wallet. "That I will explain to you, before you go away to college. But since you don't want to watch cartoons, and eat cake like every Saturday morning. We are going to go visit Soda, and get a real breakfast." I tossed Pony over my shoulder and carried him out to the car.

* * *

The halls were flooded worse than a zoo with the animals out of the cage. It was the beginning of Spring and everyone was going nuts from cabin fever. I wanted to get my homework done so Darry would let me go see a movie tonight. It was unlikely since it was a school night. I pushed my way threw crowd to my locker. I needed to drop off my books and get ready for art.

"Just leave me alone!" The voice was familiar. I slammed my locker shut. I had to admit, I had a lot more confidence after we won the rumble.

"Leave her a lone scum bucket!" I hollered without thinking.

Curly turned around scowling at me. "Nice seeing you too, Ponyboy. Is this how you welcome a guy who just got out of the cooler?"

His hair was cut short. He was wearing Tim's old jacket. Curly had grown since the last time I saw him. He looked even more like Tim. He must have practiced Tim's signature scowl because he had it down to a tee.

"Sorry man, I thought you were a soc."

"Well I ain't, so you can just mind your own business."

"Let her be Curly, she's new."

"Did you grow some balls, while I was gone Blondie?" Curly asked.

I could feel myself growing red. Darry would holler until he was blue in the face if I got into a fight with Curly. "I ain't looking for trouble, and if you are going to bash my hair, you ought take a look in the mirror." I pushed passed Curly and picked her books up.

She pushed her dark hair out of her eyes. "Thank you." Molly held her hands out for her books.

"I got them. We're going to be late."

We walked to art class in silence. "Can I ask you a question?"

I drug my charcoal across the paper. "Sure?" I answered.

"Who is that?" Molly pointed a tan finger at my charcoal piece of Johnny.

"My friend Johnny."

"He looks sad." She said. "Like he's been tormented."

"He was sad. I guess even tormented."

"Was?"

"He was burned in a fire, and died. I'm sure you've heard all about me. Johnny and Dallas."

"I have, but I really don't listen to rumors or people. People aren't trustworthy."

Molly was dark in both her appearance, and words. She had that whole hippie vibe going for her. Not too many of the kids at school really dug the hippie thing. All the clothes she wore were loose. They sort of hung off her. The greaser girls made fun of her and the soc girl called her trash. The guys were attracted to her. She always wore her hair down unless it was art class.

I listened to the bell ring. "Well if you ever want to hear the whole story about Johnny you can read the story I wrote about it. It's kind of long." I handed her charcoal back. "Thanks for it."

"You can keep it." I packed up my stuff and headed over to track.

* * *

If I didn't hate my friends teasing me enough, I hated the track team teasing me more. They all looked at me like I was a little kid. Especially when the coach made them run suicides and not me. I realized early in the year that they had a problem with me beating them.

"Pony, I saw you talking to the new girl today." Pete said. "You got plans to ask her out."

"Yeah, right." Ben chimed in. "The kid ain't ever been with a girl. You'd think with a brother like Soda you'd pick up a few pointers. Or does he take all the girls Pony?"

The entire locker room burst out laughing. I threw my sweat filled shirt in my gym bag. "Shut up. I've been with a girl." I felt my ears go red as I lied.

"Yeah, right baby Curtis, the only girl you've been near is your mother."

The room went dead silent. I quickly put my other shirt on. I grabbed my gym back and left the locker room. Soda and Darry were both out of school and I was still seen as just their little brother. Or even worse their baby brother.

I wasn't watching where I was going I was so heated. I ran straight into someone. I looked up, and my eyes caught glimpse with Molly's. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"You look a little mad."

"One of the guys said something about my Mom." I answered.

"People are assholes."

"Molly Sue!" A man in his early thirties came bounding up the sidewalk to us.

Molly's eyes went blank. She got this weird look on her face. I knew I wasn't supposed to see it. "Molly Sue?" I raised my eyebrows in a questioning way.

"You act like it's worse than Ponyboy." She grinned. The man put one of his huge hands on her shoulder.

"Sweetie, I've been looking for you for a while. You need to call me when you aren't going to show up at home after school. Whose your friend?"

"I'm Ponyboy."

He smirked a little at my name. "I'm Molly's Uncle Matthew. Nice meeting you Ponyboy."

Molly smiled a little bit. "Pony and I were working on a project until after his track practice. We had plans to finish it."

"Yeah." I said slowly. Looking at her trying to figure out why she was randomly dragging me into her lie.

"Track runner, that's pretty exciting." He was looking me up and down. I couldn't figure out if he trusted me. Or if he was going to kill me for talking to his niece.

"Yeah, sorry sir, it was my idea."

He started laughing. "Sir, boy do I look like I'm forty? Just call me Matthew. And it's too late for you two to be working on a project. Get in the car; I'll give you a ride home."

I climbed in the car. He hard a truck like Darry's with all types of tools and video equipment. Darry didn't have the video stuff. Mathew kind of reminded me of Two-Bit. He cracked a ton of jokes and shuts up. By the time he pulled up to my driveway. He had knows about my parents, brothers and our names. Darry was getting out of his truck.

"Hey stranger!" Mathew rolled down his window.

Darry frowned. He walked over to the car and pulled me by my shoulders back protecitvly. "Hi?" he said in a mono town voice. I couldn't blame him the last time a strange man dropped one of us off was when Soda decided to hitch hike home from the stables. He grounded Soda and lectured him on how stupid it was. Even if a lot of people did it. He probably thought I was hitch hiking.

Mathew stuck out his hand. "I'm Molly's uncle Mathew, seem like our two kids have hit it off."

Darry shook his hands. He looked down at me awkwardly. "I guess."

"He's a polite kid. He's welcome over anytime."

"Same with Molly." I wasn't sure if Darry meant it or not.

"I'll see you around." Mathew sped off down the street.

Darry looked at me with a weird smirk. "Polite? What's ever has gotten into my baby brother."

I rolled my eyes at him. I had had it that word and any other words that were affiliated with it. I elbowed Darry in the ribs and took of running into the house.


	2. small scenes

"So, is it true what people say about you?" Molly asked.

I stomped my cigarette out. "Depends on what they are talking about."

She picked up a rock and tossed it into the creek. "That you helped killed a guy."

"This guy Bob and some other socs beat my friend Johnny up. He was never the same after it. They jumped him in the park; Bob had rings, tore Johnny's face up real bad. We didn't know who they were then. At the movies a while later, we picked up a couple of soc girls. They happened, to be Bob's and Randy Anderson's girl friends. Johnny and I went to the park late at night, and they caught up with us. Johnny realized right away who they were. They tried to drown me in a fountain and Johnny stabbed them."I got a metallic taste in my mouth talking about it. "it was self defense." I added bitterly.

"End of story?" She asked.

"No, not end of story." I said, "But it's kind of a long one."

"I have time."

I sat down on a rock, dipping my feet into the creek. Molly sat next to me. I lit up a cigarette and told her all about the church, and Dally. "What about you?" I asked. "What's your secret?"

"What makes you think I have a secret?" She pushed her dark hair behind her ear. I think that was her nervous habit. She would tuck her hair behind her ears even when it was already behind her ears.

"We all have secrets." I said in-between puffs.

"Why should I trust you?" Her eyes were burning at me. I couldn't figure out why.

She was so weird at times. I shook my head in confusion to why she was suddenly angry. "I never said you should trust me. You know, I can't figure you out."

"Good, I don't like it when people can figure me out. My business is my business, and not anyone else's. Doesn't it bug you that everyone knows your business?"

I shrugged. "Darry's always in my business. I don't have much of a choice or we get split up. As far as the guys from school. I don't let it get to me."

"When my Uncle first took me in. we had a social worker check up on us for six months, and then it stopped. I used to hate it, the idea of getting split up from him. He's all I really have left. You lied about saying it doesn't get to you. What the guys say to you. I can tell it does." She grinned, but it was almost sinister, nothing like Soda's.

I skipped a rock across the creek. "I'm used to it. I'm the youngest of my gang." I decided to change the subject. "You want to go to the art show that is coming to town, Saturday?"

She stared me up and down. "Are you asking me on a date?"

Two could play this game. I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm asking if you want to go to the art show."

"In that case, yes." She smiled for real this time. "I like hanging around you. You're different, strange like me."

"There's nothing strange about me." I said.

"Yeah there is." She smiled and pushed my head, as if she were one of the guys, which she defiantly wasn't. Soda said, "She was nice." Steve thought she was weird, and Two-Bit, well she wasn't blonde. As for Darry, Darry said "She was a sweet girl", but she told me right off the bat that Darry scared the living day lights out of her. I think it because Darry's strict and need to have everything under control was so different, from Mathew's laid back rules and always laughing. We had started hanging out for almost two weeks now. I couldn't help but wonder if all girls were strange and secretive like her, or if they were out going and shared their feelings like Cherry. Then again Cherry was a cheerleader that could have done something to her to make her out going.

She slipped her sandals on. "You want to finish this at the Dingo? I could go for some caffeine."

I looked down at the book we had taken out of the library for our poetry project. "We haven't even started yet."

Molly smiled and shrugged. She bent down to pick up the books.

"I got them." I said swiping them from under her hands and piling them up. They were heavier than I expected. By the time we got to the Dingo my arms were numb. We got some stares from some of the seniors on the Varsity track team. I sort of waved after I put the books down and slid into the booth.

"Can I take your order?" I recognized the waitress. She was a blonde girl named Judy. Steve, Two-Bit and Soda always hit on her.

"Coffee, black," Molly answered.

"Pepsi." I followed in the same matter. Judy rolled her eyes probably thinking we weren't going to tip her. I don't blame her. I can't even begin to count the time we walked out with out leaving nothing but a mess for a tip. "The only young person I know who would ever drink coffee is Darry. Darry doesn't even count he's twenty going on forty."

Molly shrugged. "It's better for you than soda is."

I was about to say something when I felt a stinging pain in my chest. "Looky, Steve." Two-Bit slid next to me in the booth. "Our little Ponyboy is becoming Horseman." He flung his arm across my neck. I could feel my face going red. The entire Dingo was staring at us including the seniors from the track team.

"It's not a date, Two-Bit. Leave us alone; we are working on a project for English." I shrugged his arm off.

"It looks to me like you two are a couple of love birds. I bet your reading her that poetry, aren't you Pone?" He turned to Molly who was now horrified looking down at her hands. "He's that kind of guy, you know into books and stuff." He patted my back. "Don't go to heavy for your first date."

Steve grinned, I knew he was going to join in. "Leave them lone Two-Bit, it's his first date. The kid doesn't have experience."

Two-bit ruffled my hair in a friendly manner. "We have to let first experiences go with the flow, or else he won't get a second experience."

I rolled my eyes, as Two-Bit slid from the booth. Steve dug around in his wallet. He slammed something against my chest. "Here, you do know how to use this, right?"

That wasn't even funny, Molly looked how I felt, and I could only imagine how red I was. I could here a couple of snickers, and a lot of laughing from the varsity team. I was never going to hear the end of it. I jumped up with out thinking. Steve was almost to the door. "What's the matter Steve? You can't find a girl to help you put use to your condoms, so you give them to me? Or is it a guy you can't find."

Steve went livid; Two-Bit literally had to drag him out along with the manager, cussing up a storm.

"Pony, you can sit down now." Molly said quietly, her face a little pink still.

I didn't even realize I was standing up. I smiled sheepishly and sat down, nodding to the varsity team who were applauding me for what I said. I wanted to leave, but at the same time, I figured running away would only make the embarrassment worse.

* * *

"Ponyboy, did you finish your homework?" Darry's voice came from behind me.

"Yeah," I answered making an attempt to go back to my book.

"You look like you've been rolling around in the pig pen, Darry." Soda walked in wearing one of Mom's frilly aprons. He had first put the apron on as a joke, but it was just like him to still have it on.

I turned on my back to watch Darry try and carefully maneuver with out leaving to much dirt behind. He was failing at it. "Well, I guess you could say, I've been working with pigs." He gave a rare grin. I was ready to wait for him to start teasing Soda about the apron when Steve came barging through the door. He had a look on his face that said he was ready to kill. Darry's grin faded.

"What's wrong?" Soda asked, stepping over me to get to Steve.

"I'm going to kill that kid." He shouted pointing at me.

"Woah, why Pony didn't do nothing." Soda stuck his hand out to stop him.

Steve pushed past Soda, but he was stopped by Darry picking him up in a bear hug. "What the hell would make you think I'd let you kill my kid brother."

"I nearly got the shit kicked out of me from what you said. Evie dumped me, you little ass."

Soda looked at me with a combination, of being upset, confused and mad. I realized now. That there was no way to get around this with out hurting Soda too. He didn't like it when Darry and I fought, and since he pretty much considered Steve a brother, he wasn't going to like it when Steve and I fought either. "What'd you say to him?"

"I called him, gay."

Darry rolled his eyes. "Get over it, Steve you tease him and call him names all the time."

"Well, he called him that in front of all of the Dingo." Two-Bit joined in. He then went on to dramatize the whole scene between Steve and I at the Dingo.

Darry looked like he wanted to take both Steve and me and bang our heads together. "If it is anyone who gives Pony, a condom, it's going to be me." He dropped Steve on his back side. "Soda, Steve go outside and do some destruction and calm down." He turned around and pointed a strong finger at me, giving me a pointed look. "Go get ready for bed."

* * *

I glared down at the dirt caked tub. I stepped out and made a mental note to myself to clean this before it dried. The last time soda, took a shower after playing a game of mud foot ball. He didn't clean the tub out. Pony took a shower after him and the drain clogged, and I was wading in inches of water.

By the time I had dried off and stepped out of the bathroom. Two-Bit was gone, the house was dark and Soda and Steve could be heard doing something in the back yard. I glanced at the door that leads to the kitchen. I probably should go see what they are up to, but then again they were both blowing off steam. Sometimes, when it came to Soda and Steve you just had to say "Boys will be boys" and let them be. I saw a light on down the hall.

I crept down the hall and gently tapped the door open. "Gotcha," I said. I didn't catch Pony reading, or doing anything else he shouldn't be. Instead, he was sprawled out in the center of the bed asleep. I tossed some covers over him.

Pony stirred a little. "Soda?" He questioned.

"Soda's outside with Steve." I answered. "It's getting close to mid night; he'll be in soon."

Pony rolled over onto his stomach. "I probably shouldn't sleep until Steve leaves."

I laughed a little. "Pony," I began seriously. "What the heck would ever make you say that in public to your friend?"

"Steve's not my friend, he's Soda's friend, and he started it."

"Takes two to start a fight, kiddo. You need to watch what you say, when you same something like that, it could ruin a man's reputation."

"He could have ruined mine and Molly's."

I wanted to ask him about Molly. If he liked her. I knew he did, but there was something inside of me, and I just didn't want to ask that question yet. Instead I poked at his ribs a couple of time. "What reputation?" I asked.

He huffed, and curled up in a ball protecting himself.

"Think we can make the flame bigger?" Soda yelled from outside excitedly.

Pony leaned over his shoulder and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "I got to go bust some heads. Good night."


	3. going steady

"I can't believe we have to do a project." I said. Our history teacher was a real jerk. Not only did we have a test Friday, but I also have to write a two-page paper on the Battle of Gettysburg. We had gone on a field trip today to people re enact it.

"Hey, he said if we did good on it, we don't have to take the final. That is an extra day of summer." Molly grinned. "Besides, I like history. What should we do for it?"

We were paired up as partners. "What about a kids's book. That would be easy." I suggested. I was swamped with work from all my classes.

She rolled her brown eyes. "Ponyboy, I don't want to have to take the exam. Besides, everyone is doing a children's book. Lets do a calendar. We can put in all the dates that battles happened, and all the other important stuff. Then we can draw the pictures too. Maybe give a little trivia as well."

"It sounds like a lot of work." I said. She looked at my pleading. "Sure, it's a good idea. Great, I liked that re enactment we went to today."

"I didn't. It was so odd, a bunch of old men dressed up, playing make believe." I wasn't sure why, I just thought it was weird. I expected it to be like a play or a movie. It wasn't, it was like those people were trapped in their own worlds.

"What's wrong with make believe? I still make believe." She said pulling her legs up to her chest. She always wore really long skirts. Rarely did anything other than her hands show, and her toes from the sandals.

"Is that you're secret?" I asked. Three weeks ago we had a conversation about Johnny and Dally. When I asked her what her secret was, things turned odd.

"It's about as big as a secret as you are ticklish." She laughed and poked me in the ribs a few times.

"Knock it off." I grabbed her wrist.

"Don't do that!" She yelled, and yanked her arm back so hard, she nearly fell off balance.

I couldn't tell by the look on her face. She was either scared, angry, or both. "I-I-I'm sorry. I was just playing around. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't do it again." Molly demanded. She wouldn't look at me; she just curled herself tighter. He hair covered her face. I couldn't tell what was going on.

"I'm sorry." I said again. Molly was an odd person. Random things upset her.

"I have to go home." She hopped off the park bench.

"Want me to walk with you?" I asked.

She shivered and nodded. I shrugged off my sweatshirt. "Here." I put it around her real quick. Molly stared at me blankly. "What?" I asked. I hoped, I didn't upset her again.

"That's one of the sweetest things anyone has really done." She smiled. "I'm sorry I got mad."

"It's alright. We all have things that annoy us. I hate it when Two-Bit pulls me off the couch by my ankles." I said trying to make her feel better.

"You always talk about you friends and Soda." She said as we walked back to her house. I could talk to Molly about anything. I could tell she didn't fully trust me. We talked about our parents a lot. It was nice to have someone who got things. "Why don't you ever say much about Darry?"

I thought back to when Cherry Valance asked me the same question. I had gotten upset. Darry and I had come a long way. "He doesn't really do much. I mean we hang out every Saturday morning. Other than that, there isn't too much to him."

"I think you are lucky to have him. I wished I had a brother like him. Someone who only wants what is best for me, and to protect me." This is when Molly became strange; three weeks ago she told me she was terrified of him.

" You're Uncle seems like a good guy. He doesn't want what's best for you?" I asked.

Her eyes darted around. "He does, I mean he took me in. So, I wouldn't have to live in Alaska with my grandparents. I just wish we wouldn't have to move around so much. You're the first person I've really gotten to know."

My hand slowly met hers. Then, there was a loud car horn. "You putting the moves on that sweet girl?" Two-Bit laughed. "Ya'll get in. I'll give you a ride home. Unless you want to walk down lovers land a little more." We climbed in the back of Two-Bits Ford. I was never going to hear the end of this.

* * *

I knocked lightly on the wood door. Molly lived in a greaser town, but it was closer to the middle class area.

"Hey, there kiddo." Matthew opened the door with a huge smile on his face. He was always smiling, but no like Soda. It was like he was drunk.

"Is Molly around?" I asked.

"No, she went to get some stuff. Can you help me with something? She will be back soon." He opened the door wider.

"Yeah, I can help. Woah, what is all this?" I asked staring at all the equipment.

Matthew laughed; he rubbed the top of my head. "This is what the big wigs use to make movies. I need some help getting the camera on focus. Just have a seat on the couch."

The house was pretty empty. Except for a couch in the middle of the room. Black sheets were hung up over everything. Then there were a bunch of lights shining on the couch. I sat down, while Matthew played around on the equipment.

"What's going on?" I heard Molly's voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You wanted to work on our project. I figured I'd walk to the library with you." I said wondering why she was mad.

"You know I like this boy, Moll. He is helpful, and a gentleman. Have fun guys. Be back by six."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door.

"What is he filming?" I asked.

"It's pretty out, can we go to the park." She ignored my question. Molly didn't give me much of a choice. One hour later, we were settled by the creek off in the woods. Our project had been pushed to the side.

"How experienced are you?" She asked. It was the first time she had her hair pulled back. She looked really pretty.

"Not very. What about you." I answered.

"Girls aren't supposed to be experienced; that makes them whores. You always get teased about it." She inched closer to me.

I felt the tips of my ears turn red. My hands were starting to sweat as well. "What are you getting at?" I asked; I was embarrassed now. I didn't even know why.

Molly leaned in and kissed me on the lips. "There, now they can't tease you."

She smiled softly. Molly rarely showed her teeth when she smiled. Her face was red too.

"Do you want to go steady?" I blurted out the question. This wasn't when I wanted to ask her.

"Yes." She answered. I had a feeling we wouldn't get much done with our project today.

* * *

"What are you so happy about over there?" I asked. Ponyboy had been grinning from ear to ear for the past two days. Today, he told me he was too old to watch cartoons. I wasn't too old to watch cartoons. It even took Soda by surprise. I took a sip of my coke. We came to the restaurant to grab some lunch. Since sitting around watching cartoons was no longer cool; I knew pizza and sports would never get old.

Molly, and I are going steady. She is even going to come to the dance with me next Saturday." He said.

I choked on my coke. Soda slapped my back hard. "Well, well! One down, and one to go. I just figured you'd take interest in cars first! You kiss her yet?"

Good Lord, I wasn't ready for this. Two girl crazy teenagers living under my roof.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there!"

I whirled around to see Matthew finishing loading some groceries in an old lady's car. He just sort of nodded at her, and then he shut the trunk for her. He also opened her car door.

"Just doing a good deed. How's it going?" He leaned against cab of my truck, with his arms folded. The family was strange, but they were good people.

"It's going good," It was the first time, in a while that I meant it. I just got word from my foreman. One home interview, and I was going to me the new supervisor. I just had to clean my house.

"Hey, could you ask Pony if he can bring Molly's homework over? She's got the flu real bad."

"Shouldn't be a problem," I answered. "I hope she feels better."

I finished loading my stuff. I couldn't wait to get home, and tell my brothers about the news. They were excited. A solid job, with a solid salary, things were getting better. Pony and I were fighting less. Soda had finally come out of his funk. He was pretty sad for a while when Sandy left. He was fully himself. He seemed to get getting better.

* * *

"Shut up," I slammed the door shut. Two-Bit and Steve were nursing hangovers at our house. Who drinks on Wednesdays anyways? Two-Bit had been running into my room every five seconds with some comment. He made a bunch of obscene sounds from the other side of the door.

Molly looked up at me from the desk. She had been out all week with the flu. I was trying to get her caught up on things. "You should be a tutor, or a teacher. You are really good at explaining things."

I sat down next to her. "I guess," I said. I rolled my eyes. Two-Bit was no better than a five year old kid.

"You and Soda look alike." She ran her fingers over the family picture that was hanging on the wall.

The door flung open. Darry looked pretty mad. We weren't supposed to have girls in our room. "This door stays open," he said firmly. "I mean it."

"Then tell them to shut up," I said, holding up a literature book. "We are just studying."

Soda walked up in nothing but a towel. Molly's face went red. She dropped her head to stare at her shoes.

"Darry, you didn't do the laundry," Soda said. He glanced over and saw us sitting there. Leave it to Soda; he really didn't care who saw him naked.

I buried my head in my hands, and groaned. "What's wrong? I got a towel on!"

"Soda, go put pants on, now," Darry kicked him in the butt as he walked away. "Sorry about that."

Molly finally looked up from her shoes. "It's okay, I've seen guys in towels before. I better go home. I'll see you later."

"Bye," I said.

Friday came by faster than I realized. We had fun dancing. I introduced her to some of the guys from the track team.

Tim slapped my back. "Good work, she's good looking," he smiled over at Molly. "Real good looking. You should come over after the dance. We are having an after party."

"Sure," I said. I knew we wouldn't go over. Molly wasn't much of fan of most of the track team. Not to mention, he was drunk.

It was the last slow dance of the night. Molly was looking up at me. "What should we do? I don't want to go back yet."

"We can go to a party, or the ribbon," I suggested.

"Just me and you," she said.

I had no clue how, but we ended up on the school soccer field. We decided to stay out all night together. I had called Darry; I told him I was spending the night at Tim's. It was spring, and it was a nice night out. We were laying side by side; she was pointing out all the constellations. In the past two hours, we had talked about almost everything. I used to think that Cherry would be the only girl I could talk to. I was wrong. I could talk to Molly about anything.

"There are so many stories about Orion, and why he was made into a constellation. He is interesting," I said. The stars were pretty from where we were. I used my finger to trace over the outline of the constellation.

"I hate him," Molly said. She sat up pushing all her hair over one shoulder.

"How can you hate someone you don't know," I laughed. "Besides, he wasn't real."

"One of the stories, he was thrown in the stars, he attacked a girl. He raped her."

I had never heard her speak like that. Her eyes went blank. Her voice had an eerie tone to it. "Do you want to know my secret? I can trust you. I know you won't tell."

I wasn't sure if I wanted to know or not. I had a sick feeling. I wished now I would have gone home, or to the party. I forced myself to nod.

"Matthew isn't my real uncle. My real Dad died when my Mom was six months pregnant. She remarried, and I always knew that man as Dad. He called me his daughter, and I called him Dad. When they died in the car crash, Mathew took me in; he is my Mom's second husband's brother. I never knew my Grandparents; we never even visited them."

I breathed a silent sigh of relief, and grabbed her hand. "That's all," I said with a smile.

She shook her head. "We move a lot. He used to get drunk, and sometimes he would do things to me."

She didn't want to explain what things were. She didn't have too. I understood what she meant. My stomach felt like it did when Johnny killed the soc. I couldn't throw up this time. I had to be strong and calm for her.

"We should go to the police," I said.

"No! Rather I like it or not, Matthew is the only person I have to take care of me. He is the only family I have left," she started sobbing. "It's complicated! It is just so complicated."

I put my arms around her. "It's okay. He isn't the only one you have. You got me, and I'm going to protect you. It won't happen again."

"His drinking buddies are in town. I can't sleep at my house. Not while they are here. Promise me, promise me you won't tell!"

I held her tight, and let her cry on my shoulder. I was going to protect her. I just wasn't sure how. "I promise."

* * *

I figured Ponyboy wouldn't be home until the after noon. My interview was tomorrow. I spent all last night cleaning. I even cleaned what was already clean. I heard the door open. I was surprised to see Pony walk in. He had dark circles under his eyes. He just looked beat; his face had no color.

"Hey, sit down here," I patted the couch.

To my surprise he sat down without a complaint. Steve had spilled the beans last night; the party he went to had no parents. I knew how it was to be a team. I knew what happened when a teammate's parents were out of town.

"What's up? I have to work on a project. I don't have time to hang out," He said.

I turned the television off. "We have to talk. Look, I know that party you and Molly went to last night didn't have parents."

"Nothing went on. I swear, it was just…"

I held up my hand to stop him. This talk was nerve racking. If he butted in, there would be a chance we could fight. "I just want you to listen. Look, we don't see eye to eye very often, but that doesn't me you can't come talk to me about stuff. I know right now you are going through a lot of changes." That sounded odd weird, even to me.

Pony scrunched his nose up. "Are you giving me the talk? Because I'll tell you now, I'm not doing nothing. I'm not ready."

I didn't want this to be awkward. My talk with Dad was mortifying. "You're in high school, you are in a locker room with the varsity track team. You hear Two-Bit, Steve and even Soda talk about things they do. You like Molly a lot, so think before you open your mouth and brag. You can't be staying out all night with her, at some party. You are a smart kid, you need to make sure you are always thinking with your head. We are guys, and when you are at home or in the locker room, half of it is exaggerated. Not to mention, you are younger than everyone. And remember this. For a guy having a reputation might not be a big deal, but it can destroy a girl. There are worse things in life than being called a kid or a baby. You need to treat Molly with respect. I want you to get your questions answered from me, I don't want you to believe anything the track team says, or the guys say. Just ask me. I won't make fun of you, or get mad. I need you to know what the facts are. Right now, I'm the only person who is going to tell you straight up."

Pony's ears were bright red. That was good; he was still getting red at any talk of sex. That meant he wasn't having it. "I'm going to change," he said.

He went to get up; I stuck my hand out to stop him. This wasn't going to go as smooth. "Under the bathroom sink there are condoms. I believe you when you say aren't ready. But when you are, which I urge you not to have sex until you are married; they are there for you to use. This isn't me giving you the thumbs up to go get laid; this is me telling you to protect yourself, and the girl. One last thing, you can tell me anything."

Pony just looked humiliated. "I have to go," he said. He didn't even bother to change his clothes. He high tailed it out the door.

I sunk back into the couch. That confirmed it for me; the talk was always going to be awkward, no matter who gave it.

A/N. Flag I hope the grammar was better! I am going to get a book to brush up on it. I'm not good at correcting my own grammar.

If anyone know any beta readers, please let me know! Oh yeah, thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

"Is he okay?" I asked. We spent most of the day together. It was going on eight o'clock. I was just now starting my homework. Darry was on the couch with Soda. He had his arm draped around Soda's shoulders.

"Soda just reverts back to being a whiny little kid when he is sick. He'll live," Darry replied. "He just has a cold or something."

Darry ran his fingers though Soda's hair. I could tell by looking at him that he was uncomfortable. Soda was laying on him on at an awkward angle

"I feel like my head is floating around," Soda groaned. His voice had a whine to it; Darry was right was right, he could act like a little when sick.

"Probably because there is nothing in it," Darry joked. "You need a brain to weigh it down."

"Shut up," Soda snapped. "I feel like crap."

"I know. I'm sorry, just try to sleep, little buddy," Darry said.

I watched my brothers for a second. Darry just sat there with Soda. He let him act like a baby, and watched a cowboy movie with him. I could tell Darry was both uncomfortable, and bored. He was really good to us when we were sick. Someone was always there with us, when we were sick. I wondered what it was like for Molly when she was sick. I pictured her sitting in here room under the covers, scared to death. I wanted to puke. I slammed my biology book shut, and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

I pushed Soda off me. Lovely, now they were both sick. "You're sick too now?"

Ponyboy wiped the edge of his mouth. "It's just something I ate," he explained.

"Come on, come hang out on the couch," I said. Now I was really worried, he couldn't miss much more school.

"This is what happens when you kiss girls," Soda to Pony with a goofy smile.

I shook my head. "I'm going knock both your heads together, if you don't shut it."

They were focused on the movie. It was boring the hell out of me. When the knock came to the door, I nearly kicked myself. How could I have forgotten about my interview? I didn't think it would happen this late at night.

"Come in," I opened the door wide to let Mr. Johnson in.

He stepped in and looked around. It was the first time I saw him in jeans and a t-shirt. He was the pretty face for our hard work. For the longest time, that is the only thing I though he was good for. He took credit for our work; then again he was the one who made the deals to get the jobs.

"These are my brother's, Ponyboy, and Soda," I said. "Guys, this is Mr. Johnson. He is doing the interview."

The both sort of mumbled their hellos. He just nodded in return. I put my hands in my pockets. "They aren't feeling so great," I explained. "We can do the interview in the kitchen."

Mr. Johnson sat at the table. He pulled a bunch of papers out. "Who takes advanced Biology?"

I grabbed Pony's schoolbooks that were sprawled across the table. I could hear Soda coughing up a storm."Ponyboy, he was studying earlier today."

"Smart kid," he said.

"Yeah, he is smart," I put his books on the chair.

"Impressive," He said jotting something down.

I wondered now if he was here to judge my family. He hardly ever talked to any of his workers; unless there were in trouble. "Excuse me," I said. I got up and grabbed the cough medicine. "You'd think this would get easier the closer they are to becoming eighteen."

He laughed, "Parenting never gets easier. I'd imagine it's worse for you being only twenty."

"It's not so bad," I said going over to the couch. I handed Soda the coffee syrup.

"No way, that stuff is gross," he protested. He went so far has to crinkle his nose, and turn his head.

"Drink it anyways," I said seriously. "You need some sleep, you won't get it if you are hacking your lungs out."

I sat back down in the kitchen. Mr. Johnson checked his watch. "First things first, what makes you a good leader?"

"Well, I was captain of the football team. I'm reliable and dependable…"

"No, I mean what experience have you had leading. I need a leader, not a golden retriever," he cut me off in mid sentence.

I shoved my hands back in the pockets. "I can motivate people, I'm not afraid to be tough. I mean I have two teenagers, that I have to lead everyday."

He sat back in the chair. "I guess they play a big role."

I looked over at them. Soda was two seconds away from falling off the couch. "Yeah, look I'm sorry, this will be the last time I leave." I ran into the living. "Come on guys, you can't sleep on the couch like that. I don't feel like going to the hospital, when you bust your head open from falling off." I pushed them down the hall and into their bed.

"Sorry," I said sitting back down at the table. This wasn't going to well. I could already tell.

"Actually, I do these home interviews for a reason. The way a man treats his family, tells a lot about him," he smiled.

"Yeah, well, I just want to give mine the best that I can," I said. I heard the sound of running feet, followed by Soda emptying his stomach in the bathroom. Mr. Johnson cringed. I wanted to ask if we could do this Monday, but I didn't want to pass up my chance at the job.

"Don't apologize, just take you time," he said.

I nodded, and got up. I knelt on the floor next to Soda. "You really aren't feeling good, huh?"

He didn't answer; he leaned foreword again and tossed his cookies into the toilet. "Sorry, I am screwing up your interview. You don't have to be here," Soda said. "I think it passed."

I felt his head; he was warm but it wasn't too bad. "Its fine, come on Pepsi Cola. I think you need to get a drink and go back to bed," I said pulling him to his feet.

I settled back down in the kitchen. "Where were we?"

"Can I be honest with you? You're living arrangements surprised me. I came here expecting a bachelor pad," he said.

"I might be single, but this is no bachelor pad," I laughed. "Why would you think that?"

"When they told me they wanted you to have the job, I almost said no. When I hired you, you were a young kid who wanted to save money for college. Then when your parents died, and you took your brothers in; I thought wow, that's admirable. But when you show up to work cut up with black eyes from a rumble with the local gangs. I thought how stupid could this guy be. All the business you were mixed up with; I figured you were just some stupid kid."

I didn't know what to say. I never figured me being in a rumble would go all the way to him. I explained to a couple of guys where I got my black eye. I never really thought about it even affecting my job.

"I realized that I was stupid for believing a rumor. I don't know how you got that black eye, and it's none of my business. But when I came here, you were in full parent mode. You do more for your brothers when they are sick, than I do for my boys. You aren't a boy. You're an adult, and I'm sorry for thinking otherwise. Congratulations supervisor Curtis," he stuck his hand out.

"Thank you," I shook his hand. "I won't let you down." I silently thanked God. If he wanted to believe me being in a rumble was a rumor; I was fine with it.

"I know," he said. "I won't take up any more of your night."

I showed him to the door. He was on the porch, when I found my excuse. "Sir," he turned around to look at me. "I got that black eye from wrestling with my brothers," I lied. "He might be tiny, but Pony packs a hard punch."

He grinned, "Have a good night."

I sat down on the couch. I should be happy, but I felt crumby. If Soda hadn't been sick for me to show of my "parenting skills" I wouldn't have this job. He had called me an adult. I thought back to the rumble. I thought about how Pony passed out and got sick, because I let him fight. I thought about what could have happened if the cops showed up. I thought about how I allowed Soda to drop out. I didn't feel like an adult, I didn't feel like a supervisor or a leader. I didn't even feel like the leader of my so called gang. That's when Johnny popped into my head.

* * *

"Smile, or I will jump," I threatened.

"Ponyboy!" She put her hands on her hips. She was already starting to get tan. "Ponyboy, don't! I got a C minus on my math test; there is nothing to smile about."

I was standing on a log; the creek was rushing since it had been raining the past few days.

"Smile," I said again. I was threatening to jump in the water, but there was no way I'd actually do it. That water was cold.

She smiled a big fake cheesy smile. "There, get down before you fall, and drown yourself."

"That was fake, I wanted a real smile." I turned side ways on the log and turned a double cartwheel. I didn't land on my feet. I landed on my back, but at least I landed on the grass, and not the creek.

"You're crazy," she laughed.

"Maybe, but I got what I wanted."

She smiled and sat down next to me in the grass.

"I love spring, all the wild flowers are so pretty," She said looking around the woods.

"Yeah, but the thunderstorms are horrible."

"Don't tell me you are afraid of the lightening, and thunder," she laughed.

"No way," I said. "I actually love sitting on the porch looking at the storms, but Darry yells at me. He claims I'll get struck but lightening."

"You probably will, with your luck," she said.

"I have to go to track practice. You going to come watch?" I asked.

"I can't I need to go shower change my clothes, before we meet tonight," she said.

"Be careful," I said. I took off toward track practice. I had an hour after school, which Molly and I spent together. Then I had track practice. I had told Darry that I needed to run before school, because I wanted to be in better shape. Darry bought it. That is why I was never questioned when I wasn't there in the mornings.

"So, Ponyboy how are things going with the girl?" Pete asked. "You must be getting some, you are with her all the time." It was the end of practice. I was slowly getting back to where I was before.

The truth was we hadn't done anything but kiss. I wasn't going to tell my team mates that. "It's none of your business," I said.

A couple of the guys started laughing, "I told you he wasn't getting any," Pete smirked.

My ears were starting to burn. "Like any girl would want to get with you. You're a fire crotch." My hair had a red tint to it, but it was nowhere near like his. He was a pale, skinny kid, with bright red hair. He tried buzzing it; it still looked like a red carpet.

The locker room went into hysterics. I slid my sweatshirt on, and left. I was still in my shorts, but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave.

I got home and started my homework right away. I needed to keep up with school; Darry would ground me if I didn't. If I got grounded, I couldn't help Molly. Soda was still sick. Darry had been in a strange mood. I couldn't figure out why. He got his job, he should be happy. I waited until Soda was snoring. That is when I knew he was really asleep. I slid out of bed, and put my jeans on. Then grabbed my track bag. I slowly opened the window, just enough for me to slip out. Once I got out of our yard, I took of running to the gas station. The gas station was the half waypoint between Molly's and my house. I picked her up there, so she wouldn't be walking all the way to school alone.

"We are going to have to hurry. It supposed to storm tonight," Molly said taking my hand. She would never admit it, but she was scared walking around at night.

"I know," I replied. We hurried to the school just in time. I remembered Curly telling me he stole some chemicals from the chemistry lab. He told me about how the window to the library had trouble locking. I was just strong enough to push the window open. We slipped into school and went to sleep. Molly was really good about getting up before the teachers arrived. We would slip out right before they all came in, and then come back just in time for homeroom.


	6. Chapter 6

"Is this why you haven't been coming to school with us?" Steve's voice jeered. It was a nice day. We decided to hang out around the football field. Go figure the day we actually start to make out we get caught. I pulled away and tried to smile at Molly.

"Mind your own business," I said. I looped my arm around Molly. "What's the matter jealous?"

Steve glared at me. "You're getting mighty cocky Pony. I'm going to beat it out of you if you don't knock it off."

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing down here anyways?"

"Darry wanted me to tell you to come home after school. Straight home," he eyed Molly. That really pissed me off. She didn't do anything.

"Don't look at her like that, she didn't do nothing!"

Steve smirked. "You dumbass, it's the first of the month, that means the state is coming down. Although Darry will ground your ass if he ever found out you were getting up early to fool around."

I gave him the bird. "Well it's not like he can really find out."

Steve laughed, " you better hope not. Make sure you pull your tongue out her mouth long enough to go to class." I watched as he jogged up the hill.

"Is he going to tell?" Molly asked. I could tell she was worried. She wasn't a fan of Steve. I think he sort of scared her. "I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry, Steve isn't a snitch. He's just a jerk," I said grabbing her hand. "We need to go to class."

* * *

"Darry look at my face!" Soda shouted. I could here his shoes hit different objects as he kicked them off.

"Put your shoes away, they will be here at four. Take a shower too." I said from the kitchen. I went back to scrubbing this morning's dishes. I couldn't figure out exactly what the heck it was that Soda made. Whatever the pink crap was, it wasn't coming off the plate.

"Darry look," he called. He was standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

I looked over, and then took a second glance. "What happened? It looks like you took a fist or two to your face."

"A got in a fight with a box. The box won," he answered. The entire side of his face was black and blue. The corned of his eye was scratched up pretty bad.

"Clean that out, and put a band aid over that."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I was putting the boxes on our shelf, the ones we just got in, that have the different types of oils and fluids. I guess it wasn't all the way up on the shelf. The next thing I know, I'm seeing stars."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up, Darry! I have a date. I had to bail on her last week because I was sick. Now, I got this. Will you put this one me?"

I grabbed the band-aid from his hands. "Sodapop, just tell her you got in a fight protecting your brother or something, I'm sure she'll fall for it and want to take care of you all night."

"All night?" Soda questioned with a big grin. I realized what he was thinking about.

"Until mid night, little man." I pushed him over toward the bathroom. "Please go shower, I don't want you smelling like an oil rig when the state people get here."

Mr. Brown was an odd man. He was over weight. He called Pony "little guy," which really pissed him off. That man meant business. I hated it when he came because he would drill us with questions. Soda was showering when Pony let him in the house. Mrs. Jones followed him. The usually came in pairs. I wasn't sure if it was because of the neighborhood or policy.

"Hello Darrel," he said. That was the other thing, they both called me Darrel, and I hated it.

"Where is Sodapop?" Mrs. Jones asked looking around the house. I was happy it was still spotless from my interview.

"He should be out soon. He is getting dressed," I said.

"I'll get him," Pony took off down the hall. I had no doubt it was because he just wanted to get out of the room.

"Here are report cards, clock in slips, and doctor check ups." I handed the stack of papers to Mr. Brown who plopped on the couch so hard I thought it was going to give out.

"How are things Darrel?" Mrs. Jones asked? I could tell we were their last stop for the day. I had the same sound in my voice when I was close to being done at work.

"Good, I got promoted to supervisor. Pony's getting A's. He is back on the track team. Soda is still Sodapop. We're doing very good right now. Things have gotten better since the last visits." I shoved my hands in my pockets. I'd think I would have been used to these visits by now, but they always made me nervous.

Both their eyes got big the second they saw Soda's bruise. I knew what would come next. "What happened there Pepsi Cola?" Mr. Brown asked.

I heard a noise come out of Soda's mouth. Pony just starred at his shoes. All three of us wanted to hit him. He heard me call Soda that time. I guess he thought it would be okay for him to do it too.

"A box fell on me at work," Soda answered quietly.

"On your face?" Mr. Jones mused. She grabbed Soda's face to get a better look at him.

I watched as they did this thing where they talked with their eyes. I hated that. "Darrel, go outside. We need to have a few talks with the guys here. Little guy, show me where your room is," he said.

I had never been asked to physically leave the house before. I knew they thought I had given Soda the black eye. They thought I would actually pound on his face like that. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Soda, let's go to Darry's room." Mrs. Jones stared at me. She was waiting for me to go out side.

I walked out on the porch and sat down. You could hear the Cades drunkenly fight. I wanted to plug my ears. How could they think that I would actually do something like that? Maybe I was being crazy. Maybe this was just something new they had to do, but why would I have to leave the house then?

I listened to the Cades carry on. Where the hell were the social services when Johnny's parents were using him like a punching bag? Where were they when I could hear his Mom scream at them down the street? Sometimes I couldn't make sense out of the simplest things.

Pony came outside. He sat down next to me. "They think you did it," he said. He crossed his arms and starred out. All that track conditioning was starting to pay off. "I wish I could smoke right now."

He wasn't allowed to smoke when they were here. It looked bad. "I know."

He buried his head in his hands, as more screaming came from the Cades house. "It's not like you would suddenly start wailing on us for no good reason. They should just leave us alone, go bother people who actually need to be taken away from their families."

"I couldn't agree more," I said.

"It's like they tried to co horst me into saying that you did something," he stomped his foot in anger. Pony collapsed his hands over his ears. "Why can't they shut up?" He was talking about the Cades now.

I pulled him over in my chest. "Ignore it kiddo," I put my hand over his ear, and tried to block out the god awful family, and the memories they were bringing back to my little brother. I couldn't figure out how long I sat there listening to the Cades fight. It felt like forever.

Mrs. Jones finally stuck her head out the door. "You guys can come back in," she said. She took notice to the way I was holding Pony. "I'm sorry, we didn't mean to cause an uproar, but we have to take any signs seriously."

"We understand," I said going back into my house.

"That's not my name, it's Sodapop. And don't call me anything other than that!"

Ponyboy dropped his jaw. "Sodapop that's rude," I said. He didn't care; he flung his arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

I rubbed the back of his head. "What's going on?" I asked.

"These conversations are never easy. We didn't think we'd upset him like this. We called his boss; everything is fine. Mr. Brown picked at the plastic on his binder.

"Calm down, they just have a job to do," I told Soda. I looked over at the social workers. "I would never hit him," I said seriously.

"We know that," Mr. Jones replied. But they didn't know; if they knew, they wouldn't have started this to begin with.

* * *

I looked at my watch it was gong on three in the morning. We had never actually stayed up this late before. Molly was tired and so was I. We were given hell by the social services, and Matthew and her got in a fight, she was able to run out on him. Summer would be here very soon. I was starting to get nervous. I wasn't sure how I would protect her in the summer. I wasn't sure how our sleeping arrangements would work either. Part of me really wanted to tell Darry what was going on, or Soda. Soda would defiantly let her crash in our room. We could sneak her in when Darry went to bed. I was also pretty sure that Darry would let her sleep in the couch too. He let everyone else. Sylvia even slept on that couch once. I promised Molly I wouldn't tell, so keeping her safe was my job. I wasn't getting much sleep anymore. The other day I only got a few hours before Molly woke me up to leave. I put my head back and willed myself to sleep.

"What in hell is going on here?" It was odd to hear Principal Burns cuss. I said that phrase in my head again, and I opened my eyes, jumping up. Molly already did so.

I looked at my watch. We didn't over sleep; they were here early. I had never seen so many veins pop out in one man's head. The guy next to Principal Burns was laughing uneasily. It was how the socs laughed right before the pounded you. Principal Burns was down right scary looking.


	7. Chapter 7

I wrapped the towel around my waist as I stepped out of the shower. I starred at myself in the mirror. I needed to hit the gym. My six-pack looked a little flat. That was one thing that I was never going to give up. Life may not have been perfect, but my muscles were going to be. I was about to start shaving when I heard the all too familiar sound of Soda puking. Good lord, he was fine yesterday. I threw my razor down hopping that this time he made it to the trashcan.

"All right Sodapop, it is time to call the doc now," I told him. I knelt down next to him. I silently thanked God he made it to the trashcan. There was nothing I hated more than cleaning puke off the carpet.

He groaned and pressed his head on the edge of the trashcan. "No, I'll be fine," he replied trying to sound better. Soda had been petrified of doctors dentists and anything else. I have no clue why. I could remember Mom having to drag him kicking and screaming to either place. She had told me once that we he would grow out of it. The only thing he grew out of was the kick and screaming part.

I rubbed the back of his head. "You're going so get dresses." I got up to go make a round of calls to my boss and his.

"Look whose talking, at least I have shorts on," he smarted before puking again.

"That's karma for being a smartass." I picked up the phone and started dialing my boss. He stuck his middle finger in the air and didn't merge from his spot.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't holler at him. "Sodapop unless you want to add a trip to the hospital to sew up your finger when I cut it off, I suggest you knock it off."

I made the calls but he was still sitting on the floor with his head in his lap. Sometimes dealing with Pony was a lot easier than Soda. "Come on kiddo, they can get you in at the doctor's now." I hauled him to his feet.

"Darry, be careful. My head is spinning," he groaned.

"I know. Make it easy on us and get a move on," I said.

He wasn't going to make this easy. I helped him to the truck ignoring the phone. I could already tell this wasn't going to be a fun day.

* * *

I sat in the Principals office, part of me was happy that Darry was taking so long to get a hold of. I figured now I would have to tell him. He let Johnny and Steve sleep on the couch when they were in need, he would have to let her. I'd explain to him everything. He'd be a hypocrite not to let her. Molly got sent home with Matthew. He didn't say anything to her, and he gave me a smug look. I wanted to knock it off his face.

"You're brother is here," Principal Burns announced. He didn't have too; I could see Darry standing there. He looked angrier beyond words.

He yanked me up by my arm. I wanted to tell him that he was hurting me but I didn't. Darrt nearly threw me in the truck.

"Darry, I can explain," I started. I had never seen him so mad.

"Really Ponyboy? Can you explain why the hell you act so damn stupid, when you bring home straight A's?" He was red in the face already. He shouted loud enough to make me want to jump at every word.

"Darry," I tried again.

"Do I need to take you to the doctor? Did you put something on? Why the hell would you ever do something like this at school!" I was surprised he could even drive in this state. "And you snuck out! We're you not listening to me when I talked to you the other week! Did you not hear a single fucking word?"

I felt my jaw gape open. Darry rarely cussed, and he never cussed at Soda and I. Dad and Mom never let us, so I guess Darry just carried on that rule. "We weren't doing anything, we weren't even kissing!"

Darry rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me Ponyboy! Don't you ever lie to my face like that! Why the hell would you sneak out of the house with a girl then?"

He was still screaming. This wasn't how I picture the conversation. I was almost afraid to even breath wrong right now.

"Answer Ponyboy!"

"Sleeping and that's it," I answered meekly. I realized that was probably the wrong thing to say. "Darry we didn't have sex! It's not what people think."

"Then explain it because right now that is how everyone sees it."

I wished I had a cigarette more than anything right now. "Matthew touches her." I felt sick just saying. I just wanted to get her out of the house.

Darry slammed hard enough on his break to make his tires squeal. All the tools in his car rolled foreword slamming into the cab. I probably would have been thrown into the windshield if I didn't have a seat belt on. "Ponyboy Michael," he started. "What are you talking about? You can't just go around saying things like that."

"I know," I said staring at my hands. Darry and I had a better relationship, but I don't know why I wanted to tell him and not Soda. Part of me didn't know how to talk to Darry just yet.

"Are you positive, are you absolutely positive that it's like that and he's not just spanking her when she is bad? She isn't blowing this out of proportion?" Darry asked. He started driving again. He was all the sudden calm.

"I promised that it wouldn't happen again, and that I'd protect her. Now she is in that house with him." My stomach was uneasy. I wanted to run and go get her. "Darry you said I could tell you anything; you can't tell anyone. I promised her. Matthew is all she has."

Darry just shook his head. "Ponyboy it isn't your responsibility. You can't protect her from him. You're just a kid." I had never heard Darry use that tone before. "That guy put on a pretty good act."

"Can she sleep on the couch? She won't be trouble, I'll even stay in my room the entire time she is there." I turned in my seat as we pulled into the driveway.

"Ponyboy listen to me. This isn't a secret I can keep. You did a good thing telling me, because there is just no way possible you could have stopped him from hurting her again. Not as long as she is in his house."

"That's hypocritical!" I shouted after him.

"You don't understand," he said calmly walking into the house.

Soda was lying on the couch. He looked up as Darry walked to the phone. "What'd ya do, this time kiddo?" He asked as cheerful as he could.

"Nothing! Darry what are your doing?" I was hollering my head off now. "You can't be like this. This isn't fair you let Johnny and Steve and Dally and who ever else camp out, why can't Molly?"

"Ponyboy cool it." Soda said softly. He buried his head underneath the covers. "What happened?"

"Darry's an ass!" I shouted.

"You can't do anything to prevent this." He took his hand off the mouth piece of the phone. "Mrs. Jones, this is Darrel Curtis, I need to report an abuse case." He said in the receiver.

I didn't hear what else he said. I made a dash to the phone but he pulled me back my shirt. I had to tell Molly. I needed to warn her.

"Ponyboy knock it off. We need to talk." Darry tried to wrap his other arm around me, but I elbowed him in the ribs hard enough for him to let go.

"So much for trusting you! You said I could tell you anything and you lied!" I screamed at him. I took off running as fast as I could. If Darry wasn't going to help us, it was up to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Soda stepped outside and sat down next to me. He had the blanket around himself tightly. "Can I steal a hit? I sure need one after today." He stuck one arm out of the blanket. I was pretty sure he was trying to find a reason to come out here and talk to me.

"Aren't you contagious?" His arm had goose bumps, and he was as pale as the clouds in the sky. I couldn't figure out how he could be so cold right now. It was nice and warm out. I took notice to a large bandage on the joint of his arm.

"No it's something like an infection that is wrong with me. The doc said it wasn't."

I handed him the cigarette. "What's that from?" I nodded to the bandage on his arm.

He blushed a little and grinned. "You can't tell anyone." He took a tiny hit, but hardly even inhaled.

I took my smoke back. "I won't, I promise," I said.

"Man, I hate needles. They had to do blood work. Then I had to get a shot in my stomach. Poor Darry." He buried himself further in the blanket. "I wigged out something fierce. I didn't realize how bad I was digging my nails into his arm until it was over. Doctor Mike made a joke that Darry was going to need stitches. Take a look at his arm."

I couldn't help but laugh at him. "For a tough greaser you sure are a wimp."

"Shut up," Soda told me. I still couldn't help but laugh. Soda kicked at my foot, and shot me a dirty look. "You still mad at Darry?"

"Yes," I answered. "Why would he call the state, I mean we don't like them coming into our business. He could have let her have the couch. Molly told me she hated me, said she never wanted to talk to me again."

"You did a good thing trying to protect her. I would have done the same thing. I know you loved her a lot."

"Liked her," I correct him. I still wasn't sure what love was with a girl. I couldn't help but wonder if Soda loved every girl he dated. I mean he had at least ten girls come over today to visit him.

"I don't ever want to be in love, it seems to only cause pain. I mean if I liked Molly and loosing her hurts this much, then loosing a girl that you love has to hurt something awful."

"Loosing anyone you love hurts, it doesn't matter who it is," Soda said. He threw his arm around my shoulders.

* * *

I waited around in the lobby of the social services. The place was slower than I expected. I had no clue why I decided to come down here. I just thought that maybe if I could talk to Molly, maybe my little brother would look at me. Or maybe I was just going to have to learn that things happiest only came in spurts for us.

"Darrel?" A voice questioned.

I whirled around to see Mrs. Jones standing there. It was the first time I had ever seen her in normal clothes, and not a black suit.

I put my hands in my pockets. "I was wondering if I could check up on the case I reported."

She looked around nervously. "Come in my office."

I followed her down the hall and shut the door. Her office wasn't boring, surprisingly enough there were pictures of kids, and their art work all over. I never thought about her being married and having kids. I just saw her as the lady who wanted to tear my family apart. "Ponyboy and you did a really good thing reporting that."

I raised my eyebrows. "Could you maybe tell me where she is at? I just want to tell her that this isn't Pony's fault. It's mine. She is really mad at him. He isn't handling this well."

"That's normal, sometimes when the victim doesn't know anyone but the abuser and she grows up with him, it is hard to see him as abusive. She probably didn't want too see him that way. She probably searched for his approval, and that is why she didn't want to leave. She wanted to be loved."

I thought back to Johnny always wanting his parents approval, how he would always end up going home. "Can I talk to her?"

Mrs. Jones shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I just put her on a plane to Alaska to live with her Grandparents."

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed. This was just getting more and more complicated. I didn't think she'd be sent to the other side of the USA.

"Is Ponyboy taking this hard?" She asked.

"He just doesn't understand. He thought he could have protected her," I answered.

"He did, you both did. Matthew was a disturbed man. She should have been removed from his care a long time ago. He is going to be in jail for a long while, finally," she said.

There was more to the story. I could tell by the way she said it. "What do you mean finally, and why wasn't anyone checking up on her?"

"The man was wanted in six states. The police found explicit pictures of Molly and others in his house."

My stomach knotted up. It was hard to believe this was the guy who help old ladies with their groceries. "Where were you guys?"

"What do you mean?" She gave me a bewildered look.

I had to remind myself to no get heated. "I mean, why wasn't the state checking up on them? You guys breath down my neck like I'm a convict on parole."

"Matthew was her uncle, he had a good job when he got custody of her. The social services of where the lived choose not to check up on her. She was fine. When they skipped state, it was the next state to review them, but it didn't happen. It is what happens when they just take off."

I bit down on my tongue. "No, she wasn't fine. Since when does the amount of money a guy has make him a good parent? You're system in screwed up."

"Does this have something to do with the other day?" She asked hotly.

"Yes, in the matter of fact it does. You guys come in and terrorize my family. You made Soda cry. I want to hurt anyone who makes my little brothers cry. Do you really think that I would hit my brothers? Do you really think I would give up everything, take care of them and then suddenly have the urge to give Soda a black eye? If I could do anything it would be to keep them from getting hurt any more. You make me feel like I don't belong in my own home, but let me tell you something, I am a damn good guardian. I do my best to go above then just providing the basics."

"I don't take children from their homes just for fun. You're brothers have pulled their fair share of stunts," she said crossing her arms.

I needed to leave. I knew better than to start a fight with her. "Thank you for your time. I'll see you on your next visit."

"I don't think you should leave just yet. I think we should discuss this more," she called when I started to get up.

I turned around to look at her. "I have to go home. I have to explain to my little brother why he feels so lousy, when he did the right thing. See after everything, he still saw the good in the world, and I need to make sure he still does."

"At least let me get you the address." She dug around in her file cabinet for a second. I wondered if she had a file for my brother's in there. She wrote something down on a piece of yellow paper. "It would have been impossible for Pony to protect her."

"I know," I said taking the paper she held out. "Thank you."

"One last thing, when she was here. She slept in that chair. When she woke up, she told it was the first time in a long while that she was able to sleep. Right now she is angry, but she was also scared. In time when she can be a child again, she won't be so angry. Tell Pony that. Also, I'm not really supposed to give this too you, but it's Matthew's criminal record. It also has his current charges. He admitted to everything when he was arrested. It might be easier to explain things to Pony when he sees this."

"I can't thank you enough," I said. She just smiled and opened the door for me.


	9. Chapter 9

I sat in the car and read the criminal file after leaving Mrs. Jones' office. The entire thing made my skin crawl. The man was fucking twisted. I wanted to shower the entire time. By the time I arrived home, both of them were sitting in the back yard talking. I could tell by the pile of cigarette butts that had collected on the ground, that they had been out there for a while. At least Pony was talking to Sodapop. Soda wasn't looking good. His face was starting to flush. It looked like I was going to have to be the bad guy again.

I stepped outside; the sun was just now setting, and it was beginning to get chilly. They both jumped a little when I stepped outside. I couldn't help but smile when they turned around. Their faces looked liked they expected to see the boogieman. "Soda you need to go lay down. You unless you liked that trip to the doctor's."

Soda punched Pony in the arm and stood up. He shot me a dirty look as he walked by. Pony shook his head at us. I guess this was kind of a good thing. "So, you talking to me yet?"

He didn't answer he took another hit from his cigarette. The smell of those things made me sick. I glanced over my shoulder to see Soda stretched out on the couch. That was a good thing; I didn't want him here for this. "Good," I said sitting down next to him. "I just need you to listen anyways."

"Look, I give you credit for wanting to help her, and for trying, but you have to understand just keeping her away from the house like that. It wasn't going to solve anything." He didn't say anything. He kept his eyes focused on the flowers that were starting to bud, and just kept puffing smoke. "Ponyboy look at me when I talk to you."

He rolled his eyes, but at least he looked me. I knew he was listening this way. "I went to try and find things out about Molly. They sent her to Alaska to live with her Grandparents."

"That's great Darry, that is wonderful, they ship her to the other side of the USA to live with people that she hardly knows. Not to mention she is always cold," He buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe this."

"Her Uncle is a sick man. He was wanted in several states for doing things to her, to other kids. He made money on the side with child porn," I said it as bluntly as I could. "He used her. And that is all she knew, that the man who loved her, and was supposed to watch out for her, was a demented, sick, and twisted, pervert. That was her normalcy. So be as mad as you want, but her sleeping on the couch wasn't going to help her for long. She had to get out. I know that somewhere deep down you knew that too."

"Why did he have to do that to her? Abuse like Johnny's that was bad enough, how could you do that to your family? You can't justify that," he said tossing his cigarette. He buried his face in his hands.

"I don't know how. I don't have that answer baby. I'll admit when I took you and Soda in. I had no clue what I was getting myself into. I don't understand any guardian could hurt his kid like that."

"There are some sick people in this world. She is safe, right?"

"Yeah, you full filled your promise, you protected her," I said.

"Then why do I feel lousy?" He asked.

"Because sometimes when you do the right thing, you sacrifice a lot, and that makes it really hard." I looped my arm around him. "It's a hard lesson to learn."

"I don't feel like I'm fourteen. I feel like I'm thirty. I just want to be a normal kid for once."

That hit me that hit me hard. The last thing I wanted was for Pony to grow up fast like I did. I pulled him tighter. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to feel like that."

"It ain't your fault," he said, and then his eyes grew wide. "Holy cow, he really did do a number on your arm! Soda needs to cut his finger nails or something."

I threw my head back and laughed. "Yeah, he screamed like a baby."

* * *

I heard the noise coming from the kitchen for the sixth time in a half hour. I threw my covers back. Whichever moron was drunk and banging things around was going to get his head kicked in.

There wasn't a drunk moron. Ponyboy was sitting at the table, with his art supplies spread out. His school books were at the end of the table stacked up, and a calendar was next to him. "Ponyboy what are you doing up? It's three o'clock." I eyed the empty Pepsi bottles sitting on the table. Great, he was probably all hopped up on sugar and caffeine now.

"Damn history project. I had to catch up on all the work from today, plus my homework. This project is due on Friday," he said flustered. "Molly isn't here to be my partner so I have to finish the rest myself.

"How much more do you have to do?" I asked putting on a pot of coffee. I guess I didn't set a very good example with the caffeine thing.

Pony picked up a stack of papers. "First we looked up all the dates of everything, then we made the actual lay out for the calendar. Then we are doing the artwork for each month and gluing it to the top part of the page. Then we are making a regular monthly calendar plus adding the dates of important Civil War stuff, and gluing that at the bottom. So far I have the first six months of artwork done. This paper has all the dates and listed for just the Civil War that we want to add. This project is going to kill me."

I looked at the paper; it was loaded with events front to back. "Alright, finish the art work. I'll start putting these where they belong." It was going to be a long night.


End file.
